


My Treasure

by galaxyniverse



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Jeongwoo and Junghwan are Twins, Jihoon is that whiny dad, M/M, Neighbors, Ofc Doyoung is their son too, Romance, Smart kid Doyoung, This is Hoonsuk Family y'all, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sukhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyniverse/pseuds/galaxyniverse
Summary: Jihoon sulks because none of his sons mentioned him -Dadda- as their first word.Or Jihoon always believes if a baby mentioned their first word, that means the word or something behind the word was their favorite. And Jihoon wasn't their son's favorite.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	My Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> In case I might didn't make it clear or you are confused, the full italic sentence was the past dialog or monolog.
> 
> Doyoung is still six-year-olds  
> Jeongwoo and Junghwan is ten-months-old

"Fwa.. " a baby voice can be heard in a room.

"Da.. " a man tries to correcting the baby.

"pha.. " the baby says again.

"Da..dda" the man correcting again with expectation.

And,

"Papa!" the baby says with excitement.

The man sigh and smiles, "It's okay good job, Park Junghwan!". The man whose name Park Jihoon ends up kissing his son's cheeks when the little boy said his first clear word. He lifts the ten-year-olds baby and goes quickly to the kitchen where his spouse cooks.

"Hyunsuk, _Honey_ , ah I mean Papa! Our baby Hwan finally said his first clear word!" Jihoon says happily while kissing his son and showing proudly to his spouse, Hyunsuk.

Hyunsuk smiles after heard what his spouse said and gives Junghwan kisses on the cheeks "Good job, baby Boy!" and they both smile wider when the baby giggles. After the cute response from baby Junghwan, Jihoon takes a seat on the couch not far from the kitchen to play with Junghwan.

" _Honey_ , what did he said this time? I guess he said Papa? not Dadda?" Hyunsuk says with a chuckle and a tone of teasing. He is teasing Jihoon because the man is always so competitive about who between them that their child would mention first and Hyunsuk knew he could win because his appellative was easier, Papa. While Jihoon prefers to be called Daddy even though he made it easier to spell by Dadda. At first, Hyunsuk laughed when he heard his spouse, Jihoon, said he always believes if a baby mentioned their first word, that means the word or something behind the word was their favorite. _Isn't the first word always the easiest?_ Hyunsuk thought.

Well, Hyunsuk got his triple wins we could say.

Doyoung, their first adopted child mentioned -Papa- first after 3 months of being adopted.

_"Papa, help me... Socks... Please"._

Doyoung never called both Jihoon and Hyunsuk by their appellative, he was always cut off both -Dadda- or -Papa- in his sentences. So when they both heard the boy said -Papa- they froze. They were just staring at each other in surprise.

_"Um... socks... Papa?"_

The shy boy Doyoung had to whisper it once again with a smaller voice and was staring at both his dads. That's when the spouse regained consciousness and Hyunsuk instantly approach Doyoung to help him.

Doyoung is 2 years old when he was adopted and quite shy so he barely said anything the first 3 months, and when the word -Papa- came out from the boy, they both were so happy though the night after Jihoon was a little sulky since Doyoung called Hyunsuk first and not him.

Jeongwoo and Junghwan were adopted five months ago not long after their first son mentioned that he wanted siblings. And because Doyoung has entered the age of 6 years, the spouse considered to adopt a baby again. But they fell in love with the twins in the shelter they both visited and couldn't wait any longer to adopt them back then.

Park Jeongwoo, their 2nd adopted child along with Junghwan, his twin, also called -Papa- first a month ago. To be exact, when he was only nine-month-olds.

It happened when Jihoon came home from work. Hyunsuk was tidying the twin's room while Jeongwoo and Junghwan both playing with their toys on their baby walker in front of the tv. When Jihoon approached the twin with a smile and smooched the both of them, Jeongwoo excitedly shouted in happiness while pointing Hyunsuk in the room as if he understood Jihoon might be looking for Hyunsuk.

_"Afwa fwa"_

_"fwa pha"_

_"Pha, Papa!"_

Jihoon was very happy when he heard Jeongwoo said -Papa- cause it seemed that the baby was showing him where Hyunsuk is. He laughed and stroked Jeongwoo's hair,

_"What is it, baby? Are you showing me where your Papa is?"_ Jihoon asked the boy softly and Jeongwoo smiled back while jumping on his baby walker.

He reported it to Hyunsuk although he knew his spouse heard them from the twin's room. " _Was_ _my baby said -Papa- first also this time?"_ Hyunsuk teased Jihoon again and giggled.

That's how Jihoon determined to make sure Junghwan is on his side and teach the boy to say Dadda as his first word though now Junghwan ends up called Hyunsuk's appellate first, again.

Hyunsuk finishing his cooks and serving the food to the dining table, "It's okay _Honey_ , they called me first didn't mean they love me more" he says with a smile noticing his spouse's mood and gesturing Jihoon to come to the table with Junghwan.

Jihoon stood up and approaches Hyunsuk, he shrugs "I don't mind, I know they love me too," he says with a little pouty while putting Junghwan in his baby seat. Hyunsuk notices the pouty Jihoon and smiles, "Doyoung, come here let's lunch. Brings Jeongwoo too". He calls Doyoung first before says, "Park Jihoon, come on _Honey_ , am I raising four kids in this house?". Hyunsuk asks. Jihoon is startled by the question and watches Hyunsuk setting all their plate and fills it with food. _Am I this childish?_ He begins to questions himself.

Before Jihoon could respond to Hyunsuk, Doyoung come to the kitchen while pushing Jeongwoo's baby walker and interrupts, "Am I getting another sibling?" Doyoung says in excitement hearings their parent's conversation about kids.

Jihoon is startled again by the question but doesn't say anything. "Go ask your Daddy" Hyunsuk says while lifting Jeongwoo to his seat. Doyoung turns his head towards Jihoon and asks without noticing the situation "Daddy? Am I?". Jihoon smiles at the boy, " No, you aren't. Let's eat?" He answers and changes the topic.

Jihoon and Hyunsuk eat while feeding the babies. They eat almost in silence, Jeongwoo and Junghwan are always at peace when it comes to eating and so does Doyoung. 

The spouse's and the twin's food was finished, and now they are waiting for Doyoung to finish his food. "Doyoung, do you remember the first time you called me Papa?" Hyunsuk breaks the silence by asking Doyoung and ignoring his spouse's confused face with the sudden question. Doyoung answers with a nod while trying to swallow his last bite, and after the food is finished he proceeds to answer by "Yes". 

Hyunsuk asks again "Do you remember the first time Jeongwoo said Papa too?". Doyoung is confused by the questions but he answers, "Yes" and asks "Papa why are you asking me these?" 

Hyunsuk turns his sight to Jihoon and smiles. He can see the man questioning his intention. "Well, today our Junghwan said -Papa- as his first word". Hyunsuk turns his sight to Doyoung again and sees the boy smiling. " Woah, are we triplet? We said the same word! Papa!" Doyoung responds excitedly.

Jihoon asks Hyunsuk with his unspoken words _what are you trying to do?_ While trying to make eye contact. Hyunsuk smiles again and says "That's the problem" meaning to respond to Doyoung. "Your Daddy sulks because no one of you said -Daddy- first" There it is, Hyunsuk tries to say it with a sad tone, "He thinks you and the twins love me more". Jihoon is dumbfounded, Hyunsuk just exposing him like this to their sons.

Hyunsuk chuckles at his spouse and Doyoung's shocked reaction. The boy says "Daddy, Daddy why are you sulking? No no no I Love You too" Doyoung jumps from his seat and hugs Jihoon. "Jeongwoo and Junghwan love you too, We Love You". Jihoon warmth by his son's utterances and hugs the boy back "I know of course".

Jeongwoo and Junghwan don't understand the situation and begin mumbling "Pa pa pa, Pa Pa, Papa" at the same time.

Doyoung breaks the hug, panicked, approaching the twins in a rush and standing between the twins "Babies, listen, we should saying Dadda too, not Papa Only" Doyoung gestures to the twin with a _No_ sign. Jihoon and Hyunsuk stare at their son's interaction with a different smile. Jihoon with the embarrassed smile, and Hyunsuk with the proud smile. 

"One, two, three, Dadda Papa, Dadda Papa!" Doyoung starts to chanting. Jeongwoo and Junghwan only starting at his oldest brother with laughter don't seem to understand but starting to follow his brother's chants.

"Da da da"

"Papa pa"

And the house filled with their chants.

Jihoon starts to laugh at their son's chants, proudly stroking Doyoung's hair, "Why are you so cute, Thank You" and kisses his cheeks. The twins lift their hands as if they gesturing to Jihoon to lifts them, "Da dad da" Jihoon smiles "Alright, babies". He lifts Jeongwoo and Junghwan at the same time with both his hand.

Hyunsuk smiles at the sight, he lifts Doyoung with a little struggle, approaching Jihoon with a smile. "See, they love you too, no less, Dadda"

Jihoon smiles "Thank You, my Treasure"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this short Oneshot. I had fun writing this, and I hope you do. 
> 
> Hugs and Love 🤗❤


End file.
